


Patience You Must Have, Young Prince

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Hisame helps Shiro learn patience by fishing in the middle of a lake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iavenjqasdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/gifts).



> My second entry of FE Rarepair Week 2k17! Gifting this to my buddy @iavenjqasf on Tumblr since he got me into this cute ship! Enjoy! :3

Shiro almost fell asleep while holding Hisame’s rod. Hisame quickly took hold of his collar and brought him back up; it would be terrible if Shiro had fallen into the water while fishing.

“Eh? What’s going on?” a drowsy Shiro yawned.

“You were going to fall in,” Hisame explained, “If you feel sleepy again, just tell me and we can row back to the shore.”

“Sorry, Hisame, but that’s not gonna fly. If I’m ever going to beat the ‘Big Cheese of Hoshido’, then I have to learn patience. He said so himself.” he said with renewed conviction. Which was promptly followed up by him slapping himself in the face to keep himself awake.

“Understood,” Hisame stated, turning back towards the lake. “We can try again.”

Hisame threw the lure out to the still lake and sat once more by his boyfriend. Shiro couldn’t keep his eyes off from his boyfriend; Not only was his boyfriend great looking, he was so much more calm and methodical than he was.

“Hey, Hisame?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“How can you be so patient? I can’t sit still for more than five minutes before I start snoozing!” he complained.

“Well, I usually fix my gaze in one direction and empty my mind of everything except the fishing rod. Once it moves, it is time to strike.” Hisame explained. When his words were met with silence, he added, “Did you understand that? It is kind of hard to explain, it’s more of a feeling.”

“Yeah, I think I got it,” Shiro affirmed, “I’ll try doing that now.” Shiro cast out his lure as well. Following his boyfriend’s advice, he tried to relax and only focus on the rod in his hand. He lasted longer than before, but as time dragged on, his left leg bounced up and down anxiously in place.

Hisame picked up on this in an instant. “Shiro, I know this is difficult for you. Probably as difficult as me being in a large crowd of people.” Hisame explained as he turned around and faced him. “And as you’ve helped me social situations, I want to help you in this.”

“Hisame, I… I don’t know what to say. Well, thank you, for starters.” Shiro said in a cheerful tone.

“Perhaps my method is one that works for me,” Hisame reflected, “maybe you need to find your own style.”

“That’s just great. So I’ve been doing the wrong thing all this time. What a waste. Oh well, it just means I have to work harder!” Shiro had started to shout, “I’ll be the most patient and calm King of Hoshido!”

“You sure will,” Hisame said, “but any fish that were nearby sure must have left by now. Fish get scared easily by loud noises.”

“Crap!” Shiro yelled.

 

* * *

 

As the sun set, Hisame pondered if they should be heading back to their campsite. All throughout the day, Shiro got close to catching fish, but to no avail. Hisame looked back and saw Shiro tense up with fierce concentration. He remembered back to their sparring matches where Shiro would have this look in his eyes right before knocking Hisame back. He knew they wouldn’t be leaving until he caught a single fish.

“Think we should head back?” Shiro asked.

Hisame was taken aback at how he could talk in such a state and gave a belated reply: “The sun will be down soon. It would be best to start a fire and start prepping the fish that were caught.”

“I feel like a failure,” Shiro coldly stated. “I couldn’t even catch something for us to eat.” He dropped his head down, the warm aura that he had before now replaced with a cold chill.

“Shiro,” Hisame stated with gravitas. Shiro turned his head back, fully knowing this was Hisame’s way of showing he required attention. “Do you remember the first time I tried to accompany you to the royal court?”

“Yeah, you stuck with me for a long time, didn’t say much neither.” Shiro quickly responded.

“Exactly. After that, I thought I wasn’t able to learn to socialize with others. Let alone to be with you. But you comforted me and reassured me I would get better. And did I?” Hisame probed.

“You sure did. In the last meeting, you even talked with Auntie Sakura. And she doesn’t talk much with anyone!.” Shiro admitted.

“My point is, you can’t expect to be great at everything at once. You had no idea you were a royal successor or anything. But since you’ve gotten so much better. I don’t care if you didn’t catch a fish today or any other day. That won’t make you a great leader.” Hisame finished his speech, taking a couple of deep breaths.

“Wow. That’s the longest I’ve ever heard you speak,” Shiro laughed. “Heh, you’ve really come a long way, Hisame.” he smiled at his boyfriend. “Well, today may not have been fruitful, but that can’t get me down!” he rallied once more, “With a kickass boyfriend like mine, I gotta keep up!”

Hisame said while taking the oars out. “Shall we row back now?”

“Yeah, for sure! We gotta cook the tasty fish my boyfriend caught!” Shiro hyped yet again.

“And after that, I’d love for you to show me how to get in the fierce zone you were in earlier. I think it can be applied when wielding a weapon.” Hisame began to contemplate.

“Whoah, did I do something awesome while trying to catch a fish? We gotta try it out! I might even beat Dad with it!” Shiro excitedly said as he started to row the boat faster than ever.

Hisame pondered how the man he fell for may learn patience, but will always get excited at the drop of a hat. What a cute dork.


End file.
